Along with the popularization of electronic money, commercial transactions using electronic money have been increasingly popular.
In the commercial transactions using electronic money, electronic data having monetary value called value is stored in an IC card or the like, and the amount thereof is increased and decreased, whereby a transfer of the monetary value is carried out.
Incidentally, point service has become popular to retain the customers, for example.
In the point service, a points card in which a point member ID is stored is issued for a user, and, when the user buys a product, points are given and accumulated in such a way that they are brought into correspondence with the point member ID. The user can use a service corresponding to the number of accumulated points.
In recent years, a service that offers an IC card having an electronic money card function and a points card function such that points are given according to the amount of payment made with electronic money has become available.
As just described, as a technology to combine the commercial transactions using electronic money and the point service, there is a point service system tied to electronic money described in Patent Document 1 below. This technology allows points to be given when electronic money is used.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-170064